WMAT
This is world martial arts tournament. Here every 3 months a martial arts tournament will be held. And the final 3 will recieve a zennie prize. #Z 75,000, plus a unique item #Z 50,000 #Z 25,000 The Rules The rules for the tournament are simple. *If you leave the ring, you lose. *You lose when your health is reduced to 1. *You cannot use any items. This excludes Combat Clothing, Focus Gloves, and Combat Gloves. Note that techniques that summon weapons are allowed on technicality - they are not items. Materializing items, however, is prohibited. *Unique Items are prohibited. *Hitting your opponent in the eyes or groin is prohibited. *Once your match is selected you will be notified via Message Walls. Each competitor has 3 days to begin their match. If they do not, they are disqualified. Users must post their turn within 24 hours of their turn beginning. If you are unable to, Please give permission to another user to take your turn for you. *Two characters per user, max. *Ultimate Techniques are prohibited for the duration of the tournament. *Optional: The loser of a match must do something for the winner. Both characters must agree, and the action must be determined beforehand. Breaking any of these rules will result in disqualification. Tournament Sign UpOPEN! *Starr Abraxis *Cauli *Kagome Mugen *Kalin *Tiny *Desmond Tall *Xross *Titanus *Lilitu *Animus *Captain Butterfly *Nikoloas *Silas Ambrose *Radlynn Might *??? *??? Bracket WMAT Warrior's Arrival! The Tournament Begins! Cauli finished registering for the WMAT and is walking towards the fighters waiting area "hmm its been a while since this tournament have been held and mom wouldn't let me join last time" Cauli punches her fist into her palm "lets hope i can have some challenging brawls and maybe a few challenges." "Well, I say it's better to save thoughts of battle for the battle, yes?" Kalin said, tapping Cauli's shoulder from the opposite side, one of his more playful actions. "what i like fighting you can't blame me for getting fired up, besides you think i'm bad now? You know how i am in battle" Cauli chooses to tilt her head backwards rather than turn around "besides whats the point of fighting if you cant get excited for it" "Heh. Fair enough, Cauli. I just hope you don't destroy the arena before the rest of us get our turn...oh, by the way, the people at the registration desk told me to give this to you." he said, offering her a dull metal bracelet, a number '7' painted on the side. Starr smiles as he finishes registration, and thanks the woman helping him. He walks over to Cauli and Kalin, smiling."Hey Sis....Kalin." He looks at Kalin, and then back to Cauli."I hope we have fun during the tournament. I'm hoping we won't have to fight." "Oh hey Starr wasn't sure if you would make an appearance. It should be fun and if we do fight don't hold back i'll be dissapointed if it isn't a fun fight" Cauli jostles Starrs shoulder " well it will be down to the fates to decide have fun put all that training you went through to the best of your abilities" Luminita walked in, headed over to Starr, and poked him, before passing him a note. Starr blinks, and reads the note. He chuckles to himself, and nods to Lumi. He looks back to Cauli."Well, I just hope the first person I fight doesn't beat me into the ground.....You know how I am when I'm very angry right? I don't want someone to get me past my breaking point Cauli Butterfly descents in flapping his winks. "Well isn't this adorable the whole gangs together." He grins at the group of people he tried to kill on an island. "For those who don't know me I am Captain Butterfly, and I'm the winner of this tournament." he smirks Starr turns around, and frowns at Butterfly."The winner of the Loser's Tournament maybe, the Anjin family is winning this one." He walks up to him, and looks into his eyes."I know what you did, and I'm not going to show you mercy, Butterfly." His burning pink eyes stare right back at Starr viciously. "My, my the child is standing up for himself, just be happy I can't kill you otherwise you wouldn't last the day. Ah well lets me save the moment for another day." He says bitterly "I'll see you in the second round, boy." He says with a laugh turning to Cauli. "Cauli my dear, where on Earth have you been?" He says sarcastically. "We finally get to finish what we started on the island Eh?" He says with a laugh. "oh you know started fights burnt bridges got married the usual" Cauli turns towards Kidd showing little care for his taunts "if we face each other again you'd better give a fight equal to last time or i will be dissapointed you set up a lot of hype for yourself to live up to" Cauli in turn looks at Starr "you'll do fine just remember what you were taught and give it your all" At this point Starr is tapped on the head with the end of a staff "oh you're here too does that mean i get to fight you maybe Starr?" Kagome is stood behind them with a big grin "oh and mister you may have sat on a big butterfly its wings are kind of stuck to you" Starr turns around, and smiles."Hello Master Kagome, I can't wait to show you what I've learned." Starr looks at Cauli."So...You want me to tap into my Saiyan instincts....?" Luminita cut in, speaking to Starr, "Any time now." Starr turns to her."Oh yes, my bad." He snaps his fingers, and Luminita could feel a change. There was a brief flash of light, and Lilitu was standing where Luminita was. "...Lilitu thanks Starr." She says, before going to register. "you know dad will chew you out for misusing that right? And if you want to tap into your saiyan instinct then do it, you dont have to ask me for answers trust in what you know and what you have learnt you'll do fine" Cauli proceeds to start walking towards the waiting area Butterfly grins and his eyes start to burn brightly and intensely. "Yes Starr. Tap into your Saiyan Instincts. That's what I'm going to be doing." He says with a grin. In his head he thinks ''"Where the hell did that come from...?" '' He turns to Kagome "I'll have you know these are in fact my wings." He says spreading them as they exude a glorious gold light. "As the name Suggests butterflies are my thing." He turns to Cauli "Glad to see you've been staying in trouble lass, wouldn't want you being too calm without me." He says with a laugh. Starr frowns at Butterfly, and follows Cauli."Are Mom and Dad gonna be watching us?" He asks."It'll be the first time they see me fight..." He blushes. "i would assume so, i mean they were here when i snuck into the last tourniment so i would guess they would be here to observe us" Cauli shrugs knowing that Annabelle at the very least will have heard Kagome is flying over Butterfly using her tail like a copter inspecting his wings "huh i didnt know people and butterflies could have kids huh" Kagome tilts her head as she comes up with all sorts of absurd theories on how that happened Butterfly smirks "Oh mummy and daddy are here to watch their little boy get beaten to near death. Oh I do love good ol' family outings" He says with a grin. He looks up to Kagome "No neither of my parents was a butterfly. Neither of them are alive anyway they were both blown up..." He quickly frowns to himself "I mean killed by a navy officer. It's just a look I'm going for, the wings are made purely of ki and the mask is just for show. Any other stupid questions?" He says bitterly. Starr begins twitching, and he walks back to Butterfly."You leave her alone, no question is stupid, and my parents are here to watch me defeat scum like you! They could flick you and you'd die, but they've entrusted me to clean up the trash." Starr growls angrily. Kagome raises her hand like a school kid "ooh ooh ooh i get it but question..... what's ki? Can i eat it?" Captain Butterfly smirks "Alright. Here is a ball of ki" He says forming a large ball of golden ki in his hand "It is an energy source strong fighters can control and intelligent fighters can shape as they wish. So my wings are this in the shape of wings." The ball then changes shape into a small golden butterfly. "As for if you can eat it. Give it a go. See what happens." He says with a grin as the butterfly flies towards her "I'm not responsible for what you do with that butterfly." Kagome takes out her staff "nyoi-bo extend" The staff glows red and extends moving the butterfly far away "i'll call you toriyama now go go and teach a t-rex to dance on a ball" Butterfly stares at her somewhat amazed by just how stupid this girl is. "You're... you're stupid. You're stupid. Why are you so stupid? Stop being stupid!" He says somewhat dumbfounded with her idiocy "Lilitu was unaware that common thieves were allowed to participate in this tournament." Lilitu spoke, approaching Butterfly and Kagome. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Tournament site Category:Earth Battle Grounds Kagome turns around retracting the nyoi-bo "thief? I'm sorry i didn't know that monkey owned the bannana tree, besides it promised it would share them with me" Kagome looks mildly worried probably becuase she is taking Lilitu at her word and doesnt realise it wasnt aimed at her.Category:Battle Grounds Battle 1! Kagome vs. Xross! Xross *Health: 115,350/154,065 *Speed: 427.105 *Strength: 425.2 *Stamina: 970/1000 *Effects: ???, ???, ??? Kagome Mugen * Health: 130,565/135,500 * Speed: 605 ( 903.5)879.395 * Strength: 605 (840)814.8 * Stamina: 850/1000 * Effects: Zenkai, saiyan pure breed bonus (1.25x kinetic and energy damage) total kinetic multiplier= 1.375 * Equipment: combat gloves, streamlined gear * signatures: form of the monkeys paw ultimate dragon fist Fight to 1 hp * Kagome walks up confused about the amount of people there before facing off against her opponent "so you are gonna be who i am facing? Allright lets have a blast" Kagome goes super saiyan 1 2 and 3 her hair long golden and spikey her aura gold and electric before she rushes up to Xcross and wraps her tail round his leg pulling it from under him and smashing him down (tail thrash tier 2 kinetic)damageCore activates *As Xross was smashed into he ground, a black aura shot out from his body, rolling up Kagame's tail. As she let go, The saiyan felt slightly weaker. Xross stood, cracking his neck, before charging forward to punch Kagame 5 times, that same black aura coating his hand.miss * Kagome instinctively jumps back when she feels weakened "what was that? Hmm something seems off" Kagome hunkers down "Ka Me Ha ME.....HAAAEADBUTT" Kagome suddenly flings herself back using the beam to launch her head first into Xross (tier 3 kinetic) as she rebounds from the impact she throws a ki ball"hit